New Companions
by ainmals1
Summary: Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz get some companions of their own since Bumblebee already has his. Once they get to know each other, the Decepticons have a plan; so the Autobots must stop them.


**This is my only Tranformer story so no flames please. It is a story about the movie version. Please note that this is takes place before the third movie. Orginally this was going to be in chapters but then I realized some of them were short so I decided to make it a one shot instead.**

New Companions

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Rachet, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela all gathered around to bring Jazz back; it had been two years since he was ripped in half by Megatron so they knew it was time for him to come back, "Ironhide the chip please," Rachet said, "here you are," said Ironhide, "thank you nurse," the gruffly autobot said, "Nurse?!" Ironhide asked in embarrassment and anger, "Nurse Ironhide," Bumblebee said trying not to laugh, Ratchet put the chip in Jazz' waist; his body got all estatic and went all whole, the now alive autobot opened his optics and got up, "Jazz is back in the house of Rocks!" he said, "welcome back my friend," said Optimus Prime.  
-

Once Jazz was welcomed back Sam and Mikaela asked their robot friends what they would like to do, "I would like to take you two down town to hang out," Bumblebee said, "well we haven't been doing anything fun lately so sure," said Sam, "as long as there is no trouble but alright," said Optimus, "okay then let's go," said Mikaela, she and Sam got in Bumblebee and drove off.

"I'm gonna hang out near the playground to watch kids play," Jazz said as he changed into his car form and drove off as well, "I'll drive near the hospital just in case anybody needs help," Ratchet said as he too changed into his form and drove, "Captain Lennox is expecting relatives so I'm gonna spend time with him," Ironhide replied as he too changed into his form and drove, "I believe I'm on my own, what should I do? I guess I could to a truck sale that's how Bumblebee met Sam; it would be nice for someone to have me," Optimus said, with that he changed into his truck form and drove off.

A little later a boy and a girl about the same age as Sam and Mikaela were seen walking on the sidewalk to the truck sale, the boy had short black hair, green eyes, a blue t-shirt, red pants, and teal shoes, the girl had long brown hair, brown eyes, a red shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes, "this is a perfect time for me to get a truck Margaret," said the boy, "yeah you have a job and enough money to get one, so Aaron which one would you like?" the girl responded, Aaron looked around and spotted the truck that had their colors, "I like that one over there," he said, "that would so fit us," said Margaret, the couple told the saler they wanted the truck they like and he sold it to Aaron; once they were in the truck Aaron saw a symbol that was shaped like a face, "hey check this symbol out Margaret," he said, Margaret looked at the symbol in amazement, "that is a very interesting symbol," she said, "let's give this cool thing a spin," said Aaron, he started the truck up and drove off.

For about two hours Aaron and Margaret were having fun with the truck, Aaron was able to find music which was Country, "ooh Country music our favorite," said Margaret, "and our favorite Country singer is Tim McGraw," said Aaron, while the popular college students were singing their favorite song they didn't know they went over on the side of the road and on the grass, it wasn't until Margaret opened her eyes and saw they were headed for a cliff, "AARON, STOP THE TRUCK! WE ARE HEADED FOR A CLIFF," she shouted for her boyfriend to snap out of his trace, "OH MY GOSH!" Aaron yelled, just about an inch away before Aaron stopped the truck, it felt like it stopped it's self; Aaron and Margaret sighed in relief, "good job Aaron," Margaret replied, "I didn't stop the truck," Aaron said, "at least we're okay," Margaret said as she opened the door to step out, only to be a big mistake she screamed and grabbed on the truck's door, "Margaret! Hang on!" Aaron yelled, he carefully scooted to the passenger's seat and held out his hand, "grab on and I'll pull you up!" Aaron said, Margaret bravely grabbed Aaron's hand but just before he could pull her up, the boy slipped out by accident and fell.

The couple screamed right up until a big hand caught them and brought them up to safety, Aaron and Margaret saw that the truck was Optimus Prime the autobot, "oh my, the truck my boyfriend bought is a... a..." Margaret said shocked, the girl fainted in Optimus' hand, Aaron stared at his unconcious girlfriend and back at the huge autobot, "she says thanks," he replied, "don't mention it, although try to be more careful next time, and Aaron watch where you're going," Optimus said firmly but gently, "yes sir Mr." Aaron said, "Optimus Prime," the autobot said.  
-

Meanwhile at Captain Lennox's house; he his wife, and their three year old daughter were getting ready for a family reunion because Lennox's older brother, sister in law, and his niece and nephew were coming to visit and so was Sarah's family members; once the family was finished a few cars came by; out of the car came a man and a woman looking like they were in their early 50's, out of another car was another man and woman only they looked more like they were in their 40's with a twelve year old boy and a ten year old girl, and out of the last car were a boy and a girl looking the same age as Sam and Mikaela; the boy had short blond hair, blue eyes, a grey long sleeved shirt, black pants, and red shoes, the girl had long red hair, green eyes, a black long sleeved shirt, grey pants, and blue shoes.

"Hey William, how are you doing?" the greying middle aged man with a thick mustache said to Lennox giving him a man hug, "I'm doing fine Earl how about you?" Lennox said to his brother, "great," Earl said, Lennox also hugged his sister in law Debbie, pretty much everyone was hugging everybody, "hey Uncle William," the blond boy greeted, "hey Carl I see your dad had you get your own car," said Lennox, "about time that way he won't get car sick," the red head girl teased, "shut up Paige," Carl snapped, "now behave you two," Sarah said firmly, "yes Aunt Sarah," the hotheaded siblings said.

While Taylor and Tina were playing with Annabell; Lennox decided to show Carl and Paige a drive around the neighborhood, city, and place, he showed his niece and nephew his truck, "that is a really cool truck Uncle William where did you get it?" Carl asked, "at my last mission on duty," Lennox explained, "sweet then let's give this thing a spin," said Paige; Lennox got in the driver's seat, Carl got in the passenger's seat, and Paige got in the back seat, Carl looked at the symbol on the honker, "wow hey Paige look at this symbol on the honker," Carl said, Paige gazed at what her twin was looking at, "neat was this here when you got it Uncle William," Paige asked, "yes," Lennox answered as he started up his truck and drove off.

While in the truck Carl and Paige were amazed at the sighting around them, "since you two are here you should meet some friends of mine who are around your age," Lennox explianed, "cool what are their names?" Paige asked, "Sam and Mikaela," said Lennox, while half way around the city side Carl started to get a little queasy, "Uncle William do you have bag I could use?" he asked, before his Uncle could answer the sickened boy kneeled down; Paige cringed at the sight of what her brother did, "sorry," Carl said, "don't worry about it, I guess I should have let you drive," Lennox said.

However unknown to them a street light started to fall in their direction, the truck opened it's doors and forced the humans out, "is everyone alright?" Lennox asked, "physically yes, but what was that all about?" Paige asked, "that street light was all the fuss," Carl said pointing to the object still falling, then suddenly to Carl and Paige's shock their Uncle's truck had changed into a huge autobot named Ironhide, he grabbed the street light and bend it into a U, "thanks Ironhide," Lennox said, the hotheaded twins looked at their Uncle in shock, "You Named Your Truck!" Paige asked nearly yelling, "and are you sure it is not gonna hurt us?" Carl asked, "I'm positive," said Lennox, "I do deserve a thank you, this isn't Power Rangers you know," Ironhide retorted at the twins.  
-

Meanwhile at the hospital there came a very nice red car, stepping out of the car was girl the same age as Sam and Mikaela, she had long blond hair, blue eyes, a pink tank top, and yellow skirt, and yellow dress shoes to match; she walked into the hospital, and to the elevator, once she was on the floor she pushed for she saw a boy with short red hair, brown eyes, a light orange short sleeved shirt, orange pants, and green shoes sitting on a bench of the waiting room, "hey Jacob what are you doing here?" the girl asked, "my Parents took me here but I have to wait for them until they come out, what about you Amy?" the boy asked, "I drove up here to see my Parents, I would actually like to be a pharmacist instead of doctors or nurses like them," said Amy, "you got a car? Lucky you, my Parents said I could get a car sooner or later," Jacob explained.

Later on the couple separated to see their Parents, Jacob was allowed to watch them work he seemed very interested to do what they did; Amy on the other hand just sat outside the rooms until her Parents came out for a break, once visiting hours were over Jacob and Amy walked out of the hospital and to the sidewalk, "hey Amy look at this rescue van over there," Jacob said pointing to a yellow rescue van, "odd I never saw it here and I never saw anyone stepping out of it," Amy said, the college couple asked anyone if they owned the van, but everyone said no, "well since noone owns this thing it won't hurt to try it out," said Jacob, "I guess so," Amy said reluclantly agreeing, Jacob sat in the driver's seat while Amy sat in the passenger's seat; Jacob saw a very interesting symbol on the horn it looked a face, "Amy look at this strange symbol on the horn," Jacob pointed out, Amy stared at the symbol, "wow it must be part of the van," Amy stated, "let's see what this thing has for us," said Jacob as he started up the van drove off.

A little while later listening to music and having a grand old time, Jacob and Amy heard someone screaming, "what was that?" Jacob asked stopping the van, "it sounds like someone is in trouble," Amy said, "let's find out where it's coming from," Jacob parked the van about a few feet away from their destination; the skeptical boy and Amy got out of the van and hurried to the victim who was no longer screaming, it was a woman looking in her mid 40's she looked like she broke an arm and leg, "what happened to you?" Amy asked, "I was on my way home until suddenly this giant robot airplane came down tried to attack me," the lady explianed, suddenly out of nowhere missiles flew out to building causing it to fall to their direction, "Oh No A Building Is Falling!" Jacob yelled, Amy and her boyfriend tried to help the woman, but they were not strong or quick enough to as the building drew nearing the humans they covered themselves, but nothing happened they heard the building getting gently set down.

The humans saw that an autobot named Ratchet who was the van Jacob was driving saved them, the woman was so relieved she fainted, "thank you for saving us Mr." Amy started, "Ratchet my dear human and don't mention it," said Ratchet, "stay away from us robot," Jacob said blocking Amy, "don't worry Jacob Ratchet saved us," said Amy, "Babe we're talking about evil cyborg here not Ratchet," Jacob said mockingly; Ratchet stared at him with annoyance, "don't mind him he's pretty skeptical," Amy said, "want some help with this woman here?" Ratchet asked, "sure just change into your form while Jacob and I will carry her in the back," said Amy, Ratchet changed into his van form while Jacob and Amy carried the woman to the back of him.

Ratchet drove Jacob and Amy back to the hospital, Jacob's Parents put the woman on the stretcher, as a reward they told him he could have the van, though still skeptical about what that van really was Jacob accepted and thanked his Parents; "congratulations on the van Jacob you finally got what you wanted," said Amy, "thanks Amy, I guess I'll get used to that van being an alien robot," Jacob said.  
-

Meanwhile at the playground a bunch of children played while their Parents were watching them, one of the children was a ten year old girl with blond hair, brown eyes, a long light orange dress, with light orange sanddles to match, and light purple glasses; beside her was an eight year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, a purple long sleeved shirt, grey pants, green shoes, and teal glasses.

"Are you having fun here David?" the girl asked signing, "yes I am Judy how about you?" the boy asked signing as well, "yes," Judy nodded, while Judy and David played with other children a voice called for them, "Judy, David, get over we want to show you two something!" the voice belonged to their mother, "coming Mommy," Judy said, she gently took her brother by his hand, their Parents showed them a grey and black car, "wow who's car is this?" Judy asked, "I don't know your mother didn't see anyone come out of it," the father said, "kids we're going out for a walk we'll be back later, the mother said, "who will keep an eye on us?" Judy asked, "your babysitter will," the mother said.

Once the Parents left a teenaged girl watched Judy and David play with the other children; everything was going good until suddenly there was an explosion the kids screamed and ran to their Parents who gathered them up and ran; Judy caught David's attention during the explosion, took him by the hand and ran to the babysitter, but the crowd of the kids and Parents was so big they couldn't find her, she was calling by their names but couldn't find them, "what are we gonna do?" David asked signing "we have to look for some help if we can't find our sitter," Judy said signing, the girl looked around and spotted a police car, "there's a a police car over there," she said looking at her brother and pointed to the car, the two children headed for the police car only for it to transform into a huge robot with red optics, "OH NO," the kids screamed, the robot was ready to attack them but was interrupted by missiles sending it away from the children.

Judy and David turned to see what saved them, it was a robot named Jazz who was the same car from earlier, "cool," David said, "what was that you saved us from?" Judy asked, "a decepticon named Barricade," Jazz explained, "who are you?" David signed, "I'm Jazz little man and who are you kids?" Jazz responded, "I'm Judy and this is my brother David," Judy said, David waved, "why isn't he talking much?" Jazz asked, "he is deaf he can't hear, but he can talk," explained Judy, Jazz' optics widened, so this is why the kid was signing he couldn't hear anything he was saying, "how did he become deaf?" Jazz asked, it was about a year ago my Parents took us to a concert because David loved music, we were having a great time until someone accidentlly turned up the music too loud; David was right infront of the speakers since they were so loud he covered his ears and passed out."

"My Parents and I rushed him to the hospital, the doctor had good news and bad news; the good new was David was gonna be alright the bad news he lost 90% of his hearing, he felt so bad he lost his hearing he wanted so much to hear sound again but he couldn't my Parents put him in a deaf school to learn sign language he did fit in there," Judy explianed, Jazz kind of felt bad for David since he can't hear, "wow, just out of curiousity are you looking for anyone?" Jazz asked, "our sitter where is she?!" Judy panicked, "Judy, David!" a girl's voice called, "we're right here!" Judy howlered, the teenaged girl ran to the kids and hugged them, "I'm so glad I found you please don't tell your Parents we got seperated," the sitter said, "we won't," said Judy, the Parents came back from their walked and thanked the sitter, "hey Mom Dad you two don't have car so can we have the one we saw earlier? It doesn't belong to anyone," Judy asked, the Parents nodded to the kids.  
-

Optimus Prime drove Aaron and Margaret to the park, Margaret worke up from her unconciousness a little bit ago, "so you're an Autobot," the girl said, "yes, I'm not the only one here of course," Optimus said, "yeah I have see you guys on TV a few times, although I'm quite surprised I bought one," Aaron said, "one of my comrades was bought by Sam have you ever met him," Optimus questioned, "no we haven't," explianed Margaret, "well then you will meet him and his girlfriend Mikaela soon," Optimus said, the red and blue truck stopped at the park the popular college couple got out, "Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz Bumblebee I'm at the park and I have two new comrades for you all to meet," Optimus said to communicate the others, "wow sounds like we're gonna make a lot of more friends this year," Aaron said, "yeah no kidding," Margaret said positively.

Meanwhile Ironhide drove Captain Lennox home; when they were almost there Carl felt queasy again and was about to get sick but... "don't even think about it," Ironhide interrupted, Lennox handed his nephew a bag, "thanks Uncle William," the boy said, Lennox nodded; his hothead niece and nephew calmed down a little bit ago on the way home, just as Ironhide dropped Lennox home his communicator went on he heard the voice of his boss, "oh really? I have friends for you to meet as well," the truck responded, "wait there are more of you autobot?" Paige asked, "we're gonna have one crazy day," Carl said, "hey I'm not the only one who has companions so does Bumblebee he was the first one to but I never thought our leader would, said Ironhide, "Uncle William told us about a Sam and Mikaela who do they belong to?" Paige asked, "Bumblebee," Ironhide answered, "I hope this Mikaela girl is hot," Carl joked, "fat chance she's already taken," Paige retorted, Ironhide knew he ws gonna get along just fine with these two.

Meanwhile Ratchet drove Jacob and Amy out of the city part and into the suburb area, "I'm certianly glad you and I don't live in the city half," Jacob said, "me too, but at least we found a new friend who is an Autobot," Amy said, "does it go to show you I'm not the only autobot here?" Ratchet asked, "I have heard of you guys but I've never seen you on TV," said Amy, "what are those airplane ones called then," Jacob asked, "they are called Decepticons, I'll explian who they are later," said Ratchet, the rescue van's communicator came on and there he heard his leader, "oh it's you boss, you found friends me too I'm on my way," he responsed, "sounds like we're not only ones who found autobots," Jacob said, Bumblebee was bought by Sam and Mikaela, but I guess it's nice for Optimus Prime to be bought by someone," Ratchet replied, "now you were bought by Jacob I'll got back for my car later," Amy said, Ratchet was glad this girl was a little different from here skeptical boyfriend but was also gald that the boy got used to him beig an alien robot.  
-

Meanwhile, Judy and David showed their parents that their new car was an Autobot. They were shocked at first, but took it really well. So, then Judy asked if she and David could go for a spin in the car, and their parents said yes. So the trio took off and were crusing through town, when Optimus Prime called Jazz on his communicator. Jazz said, "Oh, hey chief, it's you. You found friends too? So have I. I'm on my way." Judy then asked, "There's more of you?" "Yes", Jazz said. "Wow! That's really cool!" Judy said. At the time, Jazz had the radio on, and David suddenly put his ear up to the radio. Jazz asked, "What's he doing?" Judy explained, "He's feeling the vibrations on the radio." Jazz found that very amazing. He had a feeling he was going to get along with these kids.

Later that day, the team of Autobots and their new companions met in the park on the edge of town. That way, no one else would see them. And they introduced each other. After which, they decided to go to Sam's house to hang out. Once they got there, they all settled in, and Bumblebee showed the humans some home videos of Cybertron. Aaron asked, "That's where you guys lived?" "Yes", said Optimus. "It looked so cool", said Margaret. Amy asked, "Do you ever miss it?" "Off and on, we do", Ratchet explained. The video then switched to something different, and Carl pointed out with a smile, "Hey, Ironhide; is that you being beat up by Decepticons?" Ironhide looked shocked and glared at Bumblebee, "Hey! I didn't tell you to film that!"

Bumblebee laughed, "Nor THIS!" The video then showed a clip of Bumblebee sneaking over to Ironhide, who was taking a nap. The video then cut to a while later, when Ironhide woke up, and saw that he'd been given a bright, hot pink paint job. Everyone (except Ironhide) started to laugh histarically. Paige laughed, "Ironhide! I didn't know you got a new paint job!" In a rage, Ironhide glared at Bumblebee and waved away the holographic screen, "THAT'S IT! The show. Is. OVER!" But everyone was still laughing. Then Ironhide yelled, "Bumblebee! I'm going to get YOU!" Bee got scared, changed into his car form, and drove off. "Get back here!" 'Hide screamed; turning into his truck form and taking off after Bee. Ratchet and Optimus finally stopped laughing and tranformed; following Ironhide and Bumblebee, while the humans and Jazz were still laughing. Then, eventually, everyone settled down; the Autobots came back, and then decided to go their seperate ways with their new companions.  
-

During the night at the Decepticon headquarters Megatron was scolding both Starscream and Barricade, "You Idiots! How Could You Fail On Bringing Any Captives?" the leader yelled, "I almost had that one fleshling until two more and that fool Ratchet came by," Starscream retorted, "and I was this close to getting those two little fleshlings until Jazz got in the way," Barricade scoffed, "Jazz is alive?! I could of sworn I killed him two years ago!" Megatron said in shock, "that chip must of brought him back to life," stated Barricade, "Megatron we need a better plan, kidnapping fleshlings is a waste of time," Starscream pointed out, the evil leader thought for a moment he had to admit his second hand in command was right they did need a much better plan than kidnapping humans and since the chip brought Jazz back it was now useless; there is something he had in mind after all, "I know what to do, we will make a device that will make a very loud noise so loud even the autobots won't be able to stop us," Megtron said, "that should be really easy," said Starscremam, "we shall start now," said Barricade; as Barricade and Starscream started to build the machine Megatron looked outside of the head quarters, "now autofools you will be destroyed along with your fleshling friends," he said, menacing and laughed evily and menacingly.  
-

The next day the autobots and their human companions arrived at the park to hang out, "did anyone had a good sleep?" Aaron asked, "I did," Margaret said, "I slept very too," Jazz said, "I thought robots didn't sleep," said Carl, "oh yes and we're made of gold and fire missels out of our X-ray eyes," Ironhide said sarcasticly, "why do you think we recharge?" Ratchet asked, "I guess that is possible," said Paige, Optimus' communicator went off, it was a message from Captain Lennox, "Autobots, we must head to the city right now; the Decepticons are at it again!" the leader said, "should we go with you?" Sam asked, "we always have been very handy," Mikaela pointed out, Bumblebee looked at Optimus giving him a should we look, even thought it would be very dangerous to bring humans along the leader new that Mikaela had a point, "alright, but be with the other humans once we fight the enemy," he ordered, the humans nodded in agreement; the autobots changed into their car forms, let their companions in, and drove off.

Once there at the city the Decepticons were just starting to run amok, Sam, Mikaela, and the others joined the other humans, and the autobots were ready to face off with their foes, "ah Optimus I knew you and your comrades would come," Megatron greeted, "what ever you are doing Megatron we will stop you," Optimus said angerly, "not this time, or ever again," Megatron said snapping his fingers, Barricade drove to a machine too far by, "let's make things louder shall we?" he asked menacingly, the evil robot alien turned on the machine sending out a very loud sonic Boom making everyone even the autobots cover themselves; all expect David.

The boy looked at this friends and sister all cringing at a noise he couldn't hear, "there must be something on somewhere I must find out where it is and shut it off," he said, as David walked off to find the machine the autobots tried to get up and fight but they couldn't, "I USUALLY LIKE TO HEAR MUSIC BUT I THINK I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR IT TO STOP NOW!" Jazz yelled, "what's the matter Autofools you don't like to hear any noise?" Starscream asked mockingly as he, Megatron, and Barricade started to roughen the autobots up.

David was almost at the machine, "that must be it," he said running to the machine and felt it viberate; little did he know was that Barricade saw him, "boss look there's a human walking to the machine," Barricade said, Megatron looked over at the direction where his comrade was pointing at, "impossible, why isn't he down like the other darn fleshings?" the leader asked, "because he probably can't hear it," Barricade replied, "stop him!" Megatron ordered, Barricade made his way to David; the boy knew then he had to do, "this thing must be turned off," he said, so he pushed the off button, making everything queit, and walked off as soon as he left the scene Barricade hit the machine by accident and knocked it over destroying it.

Once everyone revived they watched the autobots start to finally fight the decepticons, "I don't understand how could a deaf fleshing know something is happening is wrong?" Megatron asked, "just because the boy can't hear doesn't mean he doesn't know the difference between on and off," Optimus answered, once the autobots defeated their foes the decepticons fled, "until next time," Megatron stated, the humans cheered for the autobots, "hey we can't all of the credit," said Bumblebee, "yeah that little dude with the glasses found the machine and turned it off," Jazz pointed out, everyone turned to face David who realized the attention was on him, "everyone wants to thank you too David," Judy signed, "you're welcome everyone," David said, the citizents cheered for David as well.  
-

A little later at the park David and Judy were sitting near the swings talking, Jazz then came by behind them; he saw David whisper to Judy who within minutes turned around to see him, "David say you can dome and sit, just becareful," the girl said, "how did he know I was here?" Jazz asked, "it's your oil Jazz he can smell it," Judy laughed, the autobot couldn't help but chuckle at that as he walked over to his little friends, "I thought you would come in handy David," Jazz said, "thank you Jazz," David signed, "David is really good at reading lips," Judy said, "have you ever heard of Ludwig Van Beethvon?" David asked, Jazz nodded, "he was deaf like me, I heard even though he couldn't hear the bells but he liked them, I maybe deaf but that doesn't mean I don't know when something is on and when something is off," the boy explianed, "that is what Optimus told Megatron," said Jazz, the other human friends walked up to the two children, "you were a real help kid," Jacob complented, "yeah you really proved yourself," said Amy, "Optimus would like to say something to you," Sam said, Optimus picked up the child in his hand, "if it wasn't you we never would of defeated our foes, thank you David," the leader said, he set him down gentlely so he could get a hug from his sister, Jazz picked up the children so the could hug him, everyone smiled at that.  
-

**That is the end of this story. I know that Jazz was never brought back, but it was for my best friend Kartoon12/Toongal12. She even helped me out with the story, also thanks to her I was able to rewrite a part that I was missing. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I will be tackling the PowerPuff Girls next.**


End file.
